


A Promise

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: Cullen makes a promise after Arashalla breaks down





	

Arashalla punched a tree again. This was the third night in a row that she had dreamed of her brother Xanti. She saw him perfectly. The way his hair curled and was all over the place, his freckled face and soft green eyes. She felt the tears coming out of her eyes as she repeatedly punched the tree. Soon the tree was nothing but a blur and she was sure her bare hands were bloodied from the constant punches. She was so caught up in letting her frustrations out she hadn't heard Cullen coming up behind her. 

"Asha." Cullen said gently as he gathered her into his arms, holding her bloodied hands in his as he walked her away from the tree and back into the main hall of Skyhold. He motioned for Dorian to come up.

"What happened?" Dorian asked as he began to heal Arashalla's bleeding hands.

"She was punching a tree." Cullen said gently as he looked down at Arashalla who had buried her face into his coat and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I see." Dorian said as he finished the job, "Perhaps she should get some rest. Official affairs can wait until she's feeling better."

Cullen nodded in agreement, "I concur. I will watch over her for a while before going back to my duties."

Arashalla heard him and shook her head violently against him as she sobbed, "Don't leave me!"

Cullen gave Dorian a look as he picked up the tiny elf woman and carried her into her chambers. He sat her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Talk to me love." He said as he held her and ran his fingers in her hair soothingly.

"I...I miss my brother." Arashalla sobbed, as she moved closer to Cullen, "He was all I had left after our parents died. He was our clan's First. An apprentice to the Keeper. Though not the only mage in my clan. We have a young lady that is probably now the clan's First since my brother is most likely dead. He came to the Conclave with me and I couldn't find him afterwards. Leliana's been trying to help but so far has had no luck."

Cullen smiled sadly as he held her, her body wracked with sobs again as she finished speaking, "We will find him. I swear this to you my love. I will not stop until he is found one way or another."

"I've been dreaming about him lately.", Arashalla's sobs grew louder as she tightened her grip on Cullen, "He told me that he was proud of who I have become and not to worry about him, that he was alright and that I would see when the time is right. I tried asking him how it was possible since I have no magic in me but he faded away from my sight."

She cried even harder and soon her sobs slowed as exhaustion took over. She laid against Cullen as she felt her body and mind go numb from the sobbing. 

Cullen smiled as he helped her lay down and covered her with her blanket before laying next to her, resting her head on his heart, "I love you so much Asha. I will do anything for you and you know that."

"I know. Thank you my love." She said with a yawn before closing her eyes, soon soft snores filled the room as she fell asleep.


End file.
